Meant to Be
by Lilyubug
Summary: What would happen if Ryoga found the same Sakura Mochi that Akane did once?


Hi Guys! This is just something I wrote for fun, from Ryoga Hibiki's POV. It takes place somewhere around the 35th-36th manga installment. R&R!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 and do not make any money off of this story. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Kitty Record, Fuji TV and Viz Media.**

* * *

I looked down at the note in my hands. It's from Akari; it must be another love note. No matter how many she will write I will always love Akane. Oh, Akane if only I could confess my love to you! If I could go on just one date with you, I could die a happy man. With Akane, I don't need Akari. I shouldn't lead her on. I almost feel like I'm two-timing her. I should just throw this thing away.

I ripped open the note.

 _Dear Ryoga whom I adore,_

 _I am waiting for you. You know you are the only one for me. There is no one else but you. I am in Nerima now. When you arrive in Nerima contact me._

 _Love Akari_

I sighed. Everything would be so much more simple if there was something that could just show you who you are destined for. If Ranma ever found something like that I'd take it from him in a second.

"Akane, it's almost like I can hear you now." I say to the sky.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Akane, how long have you been standing there?" I asked looking down at the street my face turning red.

"Akane? Who's that?" I looked up into the face of an old man. Oh. Normally around this time Akane sneaks up behind me. "No one. No one at all. I'llbegoingnowexcuseme." I tried to slip away.

"Young sir, would you like to buy some Sakura Mochi?" he asked. Sakura Mochi? Of all the random things.

"Old man I have no need for such trivial things as food." Wait a minute...

"This isn't just any Sakura Mochi," The old man argued. "It's magical Sakura Mochi."

Magical Sakura Mochi? Yeah, right old man.

"I will not fall for such stupid tricks." I turned to leave, walking away slowly.

I can still remember the last time I had Sakura Mochi. Akane had cooked it for me, and it was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten. It's like I can still feel that acid burning into my throat. Ahh, good memories. Oh yeah, didn't that Sakura Mochi predict love or somethin'? All my troubles would be over if I ever met a guy who sold Sakura Mochi like that.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN! I'LL BUY IT! I'LL BUY IT ALL!"

"Eh? So now you want the Sakura Mochi?" He asked, somewhat confused. "Yes! Yes! This is the Sakura Mochi that reveals who you're destined for right?" This can solve all my problems!

"Yes. You will know if it is not the right person; if you feed this to the person you are destined to end up with cherry blossoms will appear on her face. Here. These are the last I have." Looking down at my hands I saw nine Sakura Mochi.

"That'll be 90,000 yen."

* * *

Yes! Finally! I'm coming Akane! My sense of direction has improved so much I could practically be a tour guide! This time it only took me four days. This IS the vacant lot by the Tendo Dojo right? Oh! I know. I'll ask this guy.

"Am I in Nerima?"

"What? Are you talking in Chinese or something? Hey guys come check out this China dude!" The man replied in English. Funny, most people around here speak Japanese.

"Cool! Can you understand me?"

"..."

Gah! I can't understand them! They are talking too fast! I haven't been to school since the bread feud so my English is rusty. Oh well, I can give it a shot.

"Am... I... In Nerima?!"

"Dude I don't know where you think you are but this is California."

Damn it.

* * *

Yes! Finally! I'm coming Akane! Ah, how this quaint dojo reminds me of yours which has become like a second home to me since the day you first called me P-chan. Oh look, there's a girl coming out of the dojo.

"Yo Ryoga! We are friends right?"

Wait. That's Ranma. So this IS the Tendo Dojo!

"I'm so happy!" I yelled punching Ranma towards the heavens. Unfortunately her head came back down on my own.

"He-e-ey say Ryoga do you happen to have any food on you?" Ranma asked with this weird look in her eye.

"If I did why would I give it to you?" I respond peeved. "Anyway I have some Sakura Mochi for Akane but not for anyone else." "So you do have food!" Ranma suddenly gave me puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me, I know you're a guy remember? Baka. You're becoming more girly every day."

"Hey stop insulting me!" Ranma yelled."Just hear me out."

"I was hungry, so I went to go eat the breakfast Kasumi had prepared for me. But my old man had decided it was okay to eat my portion while I was working out. So then I went to Nekohaten, but Shampoo was out making deliveries and Mousse tried to maim me. Did you know he carries around a portable potty to attack people with? Eventually he started attacking a Tanuki and I managed to escape to Ucchan's. Then I accidentally let it slip that I went to Shampoo's restaurant before her's and Ucchan kicked me out and started ranting about 'That hussy'. Then Kodachi showed up and tried to shove food with sleeping potion in it down my throat. Please! Help out your only friend! I haven't had any food all day!"

"No." I replied. "Anyway this Sakura Mochi is only for girls." I left Ranma in the middle of the street and went into the Tendo Dojo. "If you're that desperate for food call Kuno, I bet he'll give his 'Pig-tailed Girl' something to eat." I called out, but no one was there anymore.

As I entered the Dojo a strange girl walked up to me. "Have you seen Ranma? I'm his teacher and he has been a bad boy. I have to punish him." I eyed the young girl. She couldn't have been more than seven. Oh! I get this! Ranma is playing make believe with this little girl. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

"Ooh! Is that Sakura Mochi? Gimme gimme gimme!" She yelled.

"No way kid!" I dodged her wildly failing arms.

Then the seven-year-old opened her mouth in a war cry. "HAPPO FIVE-YEN SATSU!" I felt all my strength seep out of my body. Who is this girl? As I looked up I was met with a woman who was wearing a... very tight... dress. Ahh! Nose stop bleeding!

The woman now with the plate of Sakura Mochi in her possession turned on my again. "HAPPO NO-YEN COIN RETURN!" I was sent flying. As I crawled my way back to her I noticed she was gone and the child had taken her place again. Damn it! I can't hit a child! My own kindness never ceases to amaze me. She was squealing with a Sakura Mochi in each hand. "Time to eat!" Man, her voice was so high I thought my ear drums were going to explode.

Suddenly her face had a giant red X on it. I suppose that means she not meant for me. She didn't notice. That's a relief. Who would want to take care of a child all day? I managed to grab the plate of Mochi and sneak back into the kitchen.

Finally... Peace and quiet.

"Why hello Ryoga." said Kasumi. The only sane person in all of Nerima! Thank the Lord! Oh, wait, I'm a Buddhist. Feh.

Kasumi's softly smiling face looked down on me... Covered in a big red X! I have to escape! Before she notices!

"Sorry Kasumi bye!" I yelled and ran away.

On the street I met Nabiki. She leaned over to me. "Hey Ryoga, I told all these suckers you've been training in the mountains for months, and so they've all bet on you beating Ranma. Will you two go fight? I have no doubt you'll lose. I'll give you .2% of my earnings."

"Uhhh..." Was my intelligent response.

"Oh, is that a Sakura Mochi?" She picked up the dreaded food.

"No! No it's not!" Man, I am full of great comebacks today.

Frantically I watched as she took a bite. Her face turned purple as she spit it out. And then a red X covered her face too.

"Ryoga? Did you make these or buy these? They must have expired at least a week ago. Unless they are supposed to be fuzzy...? I expect full compensation for taking that thing off your hands. 5,000 yen should do it." What? Doesn't she know I'm broke? Luckily at that moment someone chose to interfere.

"Ryogaaaaaaaa-samaaaaaaaa! I'm here now don't worry!" A unknown girl with red pigtails, a sailor fuku and glasses ran up and glomped on me. "Who are you?!" I asked.

"Nani? You don't recognize me? I can't believe it! You forgot your fiancé?"

"Whaaaaaat?" I didn't know I had a fiancé!" No one has ever mentioned a fiancé for me except for that one time Ranma tried to play a prank on me and told me his girl form was my fiancé. As I assumed the fetal position the girl walked up to me.

"Well that makes sense. You were very little when you promised me your life. But I knew you'd wait for me. Since I'm your fiancé I deserve some of that Sakura Mochi right?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I couldn't focus on what she was saying, I was still trying to comprehend the fact that I had a fiancé. "Yaaay!" She squealed, taking one.

"Wow Nabiki why is there a X on your face? You look like Happosai did after he ate that Sakura Mochi Akane made." Wait, how does my fiancé know Nabiki? And even if they had met before why is she being so familiar with her? And how does she know about Akane's Sakura Mochi? There can be only one conclusion.

She really is my fiancé. How else could she know this much about me?!

Nabiki spoke up. "Eh? Ranma thanks for pointing that out." She turned to me. "That'll be an extra 10,000 yen for ruining my face. I had a date with a really load-I mean nice guy tonight. And I can't convince him to pay for me if I don't look my best." Again I didn't completely hear the person speaking to me.

"R-R-RRR-Ranma?!" I finally managed to get out.

"Uhhhhh Ryoga-sama, dear, I don't know who this 'Ranma' is. He must be terribly attractive though." The girl continued, as yet another X appeared on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for a minute I doubted you." I must be nice to her, she's my fiancé.

"Wait! You can't possibly be my fiancé! How was I so blind?!" I said aloud anger growing in my voice. "Hahaha..." She laughed nervously.

"If you were really my fiancé there would be no X on your face! This means we aren't truly engaged!" Mid-rant I was interrupted by Nabiki. "Well, duh. You're an idiot Ryoga. Of course you're not meant to end up with Ranma. She's gonna end up with Akane. Or Ukyo. Or Shampoo. Or Kodachi. Or possibly Mousse if he never learns to wear his glasses."

I grabbed the girl's second pigtail. It came out of her head proving it was fake, and at the same time her glasses fell off, and I recognized her for who she-or he-really was.

I growled. "Ranma..." Ranma gave me an innocent look. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" "I would if that girl was a guy!" I replied while emptying the contents of a conveniently nearby teapot on her then sending him flying again. I feel bad for him when he lands, he is still wearing that stupid sailor fuku.

Looking down I counted the remaining Mochi. I still had four left. Perfect. That leaves one for Akane, and one for Akari and two to spare.

Oh no! What if... What if I'm not meant to be with either of them?! What if I end up alone in the mud? What if I'm stuck living with Ranma and Akane's children as P-chan, their personal chew toy?! Now **that** is a nightmare. Bi-gendered pigtailed brats running around constantly pulling giant hammers out of hyperspace. I hope they never have children. But just to make sure I don't end up alone I have to try one myself, if cherry blossoms appear I know I will be lonely forever.

I ate one.

Damn it! I can't see my own face!

I started running around blindly until I saw a puddle. Perfect. I can see my reflection. As I leaned over I saw a X. I knew it! Akane, I coming. Or Akari, still not sure!

Then the old dirty freak ran by. Following him was a stampede of girls. Happosai then proceeded to use my head as a stepping stool, as everyone else in Nerima seems to. The succeeding hoard of angry women then ran me over and I turned in P-chan. Why does this always happen at the worst times?! My heart stopped as I realized my worst nightmare had come true.

I was alone. Lost. In pig form. In the restaurant district.

Luckily for me someone spotted me. "P-chan?" Akane asked. "Is that you? Come here baby." I lept into her arms. "Oh I wonder what this Sakura Mochi is doing here." Akane was speaking to P-chan again. She picked it up. "I'll take it back to the Dojo. Father will like it, Ne?" What?! No! Not Mr. Tendo. Actually it wouldn't matter. Now that I know I won't end up alone I am positive I will end up with Akari! Or Akane.

Akane carried P-chan and the plate of Mochi back to her house. I chose that moment to jump out of her arms and run for the bathroom where I had five emergency pairs of pants/teapots in case I really needed to be in human form while at the Dojo. With P-chan now gone I walked into the kitchen.

"H-H-Hi A-Akane-san!" I stuttered. "Why hello Ryoga." She turned around slowly. I leaned forward hoping to see cherry blossoms. I was met with a X.

No!

No! How could this happen to me?! My heart of glass was shattered. As I fell to the floor in despair I heard a voice. Akane's voice. "Are you alright Ryoga? you are acting even more abnormal then, well, normal."

No. I still have Akari. How could I have doubted her love for a second? I must go find her immediately. I grabbed the plate with the remaing two Sakura Mochi on it and left.

With a new objective I marched forward looking for Akari. Then my path was blocked by something, so I did the smart thing. I shoved it out of the way. It fell over.

"Oh, Ryoga-kun! You are so romantic! Reminding me we are engaged by easily defeating Katsunishiki* again. You're just like a strong pig. *sigh*" Akari? Akari!

"Akari you're here, perfect!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Ryoga-kun? Do you have something for me?" She asked. "Well actually, yes, I do. But first you have to guess what it is." "Ok!" Akari replied enthusiastically.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok, first guess. I know! A Pig! You brought me a pig! Oh, glorious day!"

"Uh, not quite."

"No? Hmmmm... Hmmmm...HMMMMMMM. Oh!"

"You got a better guess?"

"Pig sweaters? Ya know, they get very cold during the winter."

"No."

"You and I are getting married?"

I'll put an end to this before Akari's imagination gets out of control. "I brought you food."

"Really? Is it pig slop?"

"...No... It's Sakura Mochi."

"Yum! You're so kind to me Ryoga-kun."

I handed her the Sakura Mochi. This is it. Now I will know that I am destined to spend my life with a girl who loves me most when I'm in pig form. Akari took a bite. Chewed and swallowed. Nothing. Then, yet another X emerged on her uplifted face. I turned and ran.

"Forgive me Akari!" I yelled as I ran.

How is this possible?! I'm not meant for Akane OR Akari?! Or Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma**, or the weird-seven-year-old? I will die alone and lost where no one can find me!

Wait a minute. I'm not allowed to end up pathetic and alone. Well pathetic, yes but...

"Argh!" I was so angry and confused I flipped over a table. Belatedly I noticed people under it. Whoops.

"Get out right now and stop hurting potential customers, you jackass!" A extremely pissed Ukyo flew gracefully through the air towards me, as her weapon of choice made contact with the back of my head. Huh. I guess I wandered down to Okonomiyaki Ucchan's.

"Ok. I'll leave." As I walked out the door Ukyo stopped me. "'Ya okay sugar? You seem kinda depressed." I simply sighed and looked off into the distance. "When someone tries to help you, at least reply!" She complained. She is so bossy.

"Come in get some food you'll feel better." Her tone really confused me. It was a cross between concerned and frustrated. So I just agreed.

"Thanks Ukyo. I really-" she cut me off. "You think this is free? Normally yes, but you almost injured on of my regulars. And now I have to pay for that table, too." So much for free food.

I sat down at the counter. "Hey is that Sakura Mochi?" Ukyo questioned me. "Can I have it? I mean, I love Okonomiyaki, but after a while you start to crave other things."

"Ok, sure, whatever." I'm not in the mood to argue.

Then she ate the Mochi. Suddenly sunlight streamed in through the open window, it's warm rays illuminating her face. Cherry blossom petals floated through the air between our faces. The day was beautiful, the birds were singing. It was as if the entire world just stopped for a minute. Then...

WHAM!

I felt the signature sting of Ukyo's battle spatula in my face, and I came to my senses.

"Care to explain to me why all those cherry-blossom petals appeared and you got a stupider look on your face?" Ukyo snapped.

I am destined for Ukyo.

Ukyo.

Ukyo?!

And then I passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

*Katsunishiki is Akari Unryuu's giant sumo pig.

**Haha! Take that Ranma x Ryoga Fans!


End file.
